Field of the Invention
It is already known that cards of selected end use utility, such as for example that of being a bookmark, are enhanced by being personalized. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,939 for "Picture And Memorandum Holder" issued to Clawson on U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,939 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,006 for "Bookmark" issued to Thiruppathi on Oct. 31, 1995, the bookmark illustrated and described has provision for a compartment to receive and display in an opening of said compartment a photograph of the intended user of the bookmark.
The use of an inserted photograph for display focuses on a singular article of manufacture and is appropriate perhaps for a bookmark, but is otherwise unnecessarily limiting. For example, a reproduced likeness of a selected photograph rather than the photograph per se is perhaps not appropriate for a bookmark because a reader typically needs only one bookmark, but has utility for a wide range of other end uses.